fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tharja
Tharja (サーリャ Sārya, Sallya in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Akutsu Kana http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara29.html in the Japanese version and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version Profile Tharja is a Dark Mage who hails from Plegia, though she does not care about the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse. When annoyed, she threatens to place curses on people. She is often heard chanting curses when she is alone. After joining Chrom's army, she falls in love with the Avatar and starts to stalk him/her to the point she pines over him/her even in her romantic supports with other characters. She even values the Avatar's life more than her own, as shown in her S rank support with Henry. Her support with Nowi reveals that she has the power to read fortunes using a Manakete's claw, and can divine the location of anyone or anything using one. She has the nicest body in the army and has the darkest thoughts. She is the mother of Noire and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Tharja hails from a family of shamans and sorcerers and claims to have started learning the dark arts since her umbilical cord was cut. Occasionally, she demonstrates that curses can be utilized for purposes other than inflicting pain, such as curing colds and even implied to be able to cure Lon'qu's gynophobia if he wished. It is also implied in her support with Libra that her curses can remove or replace memories in people's minds. Her support with Gregor reveals that she can communicate with the dead by casting a curse using her body as a medium. However, there's one drawback to her curses revealed in this same support: she cannot curse anyone if she does not know their real name. In her support with Henry, both can reflect curses back at the caster, though Henry outdoes her in this regard. Her birthday is April 2nd. In Game Recruitment Chapter 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats | Dark Mage |10 |25 |4 |11 |5 |12 |3 |10 |7 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - D |Elthunder Nosferatu |} Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |40% |60% |40% |45% |30% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nowi *Noire *Morgan (Only if Tharja is her mother) Class Sets *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall As lopsided as her growths seem for a magic user, Tharja is not a bad unit by any means. Although the Avatar or Miriel may already be at a higher level, Tharja is able to take physical hits better than Miriel, and does not have the varied growths that the Avatar has. Her skill is indeed quite low, though her skills in Hex and Anathema help compensate for that by lowering the opponents' avoid. Tharja usually fares off better as a Dark Knight; Henry can take advantage of the Sorcerer's Vengeance skill due to his much higher skill rating. Also, despite the loss in Dark Magic, the Dark Knight gives Tharja the Slow Burn skill to help with her low skill and luck, as well as Lifetaker to prolong her survivability. However, if the Vengeance skill is passed on to Noire, then she can abuse it due to her high growth rate in skill. Reclassing Overall Tharja's two reclassing options are Archer and Knight classes. It is not recommended that Tharja become an Archer related class unless Tharja needs the Hit Rate boost from Accuracy +20 obtained as a Sniper or the player wants to make her an Archer killer with Bow Knight's Bowbreaker. Reclassing her as a knight will give her two useful skills Pavise to boost her high defenses and Luna for some extra damage. However, Tharja is not suited to permanently stay as these two classes due to her much better Magic growths, so it is best to grab the skills she needs and get back to her magical classes as soon as possible. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"What have we here? Maybe I can use it for my hexes." (item) *"Ah, finally, a perfect voodoo doll. The Avatar, will have eyes only for me..." (exp) *"Me, weaving horrible, awful hexes? Oh those were just PRACTICE curses. Honest." (Weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"I can feel the darkness growing ever stronger..." (6+ stats up) *“And this is before I even sharpen my nails.” (4-5 stats up) *"Hee hee hee" (2-3 stats up) *"You had better not hold this against me." (0-1 stats up) Class Change Quotes *"These new powers give me some wicked ideas..." Armorer *"A gift? If you try to sell it back later, I may hurt you." (buying) *"This was your plan all along... wasn't it..." (selling) *"No promises that I won't kill you with it later." (forging) Barracks *"Oh! Happy birthday, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Support Boost *"I guess I'll help..." *"Just don't die..." *"Yay, danger..." *"Oh, joy..." *"Get on with it..." *"Hmm...Riveting..." *"Knock 'em dead..." *"Just don't fail..." *"What now?" *"Win, lose. Whatever..." *"Get on with it..." *"I'll save your bones..." Dual Strike *"Take this..." *"Still hungry...?" *"You're not even trying..." *"Do you mind...?" *"We're not impressed..." Support Block *"What are you doing...?" *"Useless..." Critical *"You're already dead..." *"Do you like darkness...?" *"Die now...!" *Giggle* Partner Defeats Enemy *"I can handle myself..." *"Killing is my job..." *"Satisfied...?" Enemy Defeated * "Had enough...?" *Giggle* * "You deserved worse..." Trivia *Tharja was the 3rd most popular female character and the most popular parent character (behind the female avatar) in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularly poll. *Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle Etymology The name Sallya is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Tharja may come from the Indian name Tharaja meaning "star with full glow". Gallery File:Sariya Kakusei.png|Tharja's portrait in Awakening. File:Sallya's confession.jpeg|Tharja confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Sallya confession 2.jpg|Part 2 of Tharja's confession scene. File:Tharjaconfession.jpg|Tharja's full confession. File:Myunit sariya.jpg|Tharja and the Avatar. File:Sallya Beach DLC.png|Tharja in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:early sariya concept art.jpg|Tharja's early concept art. Tharja figure.jpg|Prototype Max Factory Tharja PVC Figure. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Tharja).png|Tharja's battle model as a Dark Mage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters